Family
by Orchid-C
Summary: Alex thought all her family were dead until she finds out she has a halfbrother, Alfred Ashford. Alex goes to find him, little does she know she is walking into a nightmare. Enjoy! UPDATE: chapter 23 updated
1. Prologue

The Curtis family and Logan family had been fight for years, the arguments went back generations. Both families had men that worked for them, if men from opposite sides would come in contact with each other there would be trouble, most likely a fight with guns and baseball bats.

The police know the Curtis' and Logan's well. For the cops own protection they were told to keep out of Curtis territory and Logan territory. The only time police were seen in the territories is if a domestic had broken out.

Everyone knew that the only way the feud would finally stop is through death but no one knew it would come so soon.

********

Gunshots could be heard from miles away along with the screams of men and women. Mrs Curtis hid in the closet preying; normally Mrs Curtis isn't a praying woman but when it comes to life and death of her loved ones it's all that she could think of to do. She prayed for her husband who was downstairs fighting of the intruders along side his men; she prayed for her daughter hoping she hadn't got caught up in the gang fight that was going on today. Mrs Curtis doesn't know it but it will all end soon.

Downstairs Mr Curtis gave all he had to keep his hiding wife safe. It had been an hour since the intruders first arrived, it seemed as if the intruders just kept growing in numbers, Mr Curtis would kill one and another one would appear. He knew the intruders were men of the Logan's because there was no one else with as much hate toward the Curtis'. By now half of Mr Curtis' men were dead along with staff such as cleaners, butlers and chefs. Deep down Mr Curtis knew this time he was not going to win the fight.

Back upstairs Mrs Curtis started to panic more than she was already; some of the intruders had managed to get passed Mr Curtis and his men to upstairs. She just hopes that they would find her in the closet; Mrs Curtis wasn't a fighting woman. She held her breath as two men entered the bedroom where she was hiding. Within seconds they opened the closet door.

Downstairs all that Mr Curtis heard was screams of his wife; he tried the best he could to get upstairs but the intruders just kept blocking his way. Once a gun went off and his wife's screams stopped he knew he was too late to save her.

Now as you walked through the Curtis' front gates all you see are dead bodies, blood and weapons. Once you reach the main hall the bodies of Mr and Mrs Curtis are clearly seen hanging from the upstairs banisters with bullet hole through their heads. There was no sign of anyone still alive. Today was the day that the feud between the Curtis' and the Logan's was settled.


	2. From no family to family

Rain pored down over the graveyard; wet black figures could be seen from far away mourning Mr and Mrs Curtis. A 19 year old female could be seen, tall and skinny with long black hair, a small but pointy nose and very pale skin. The girls name is Alex Curtis, daughter of Mr and Mrs Curtis; Alex's parents were the last family she had left and now she has none. Tears pored down her cheeks as her parents were lowered into their graves; a little way in the distance under an oak tree stood Mr Logan with a big grin on his face.

After the funeral Alex went up to Mr Logan and prepared herself for what was to come.

"Who'd ever thought that Alex Curtis would have survive but I'm sure if you were not out shopping that day you to would be dead and berried. Now listen to me girl, I want you out of town there is no room for a living Curtis."

"But this is my home…"

"No, it _was _your home" Mr Logan sharply interrupted "it's my home now; I will give you till tomorrow night to leave this town. I trust you don't need to be told to never come back? Tomorrow night, is that understood." Alex couldn't speak the word yes to the man who just had her family killed so she just gave a little nod and walked off.

Alex sat in her apartment staring at the blank blue wall in front of her while Mr Wong, the butler, made some hot chocolate. Mr Wong gave the hot chocolate to Alex then sat down opposite her. A few minutes passed as they sat in silence, Mr Wong eventually broke the silence, "Your mother wanted me to give you this if any thing happened to her" he palled out a brown envelope "inside you should find some information about you true father. It's worth looking him up as your mother and Mr Curtis are…" he trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. He placed the envelope on the coffee table "I will be back in the morning to help you take your stuff to the airport." With those words he left.

Alex stared at the envelope thinking whether she should open it or not, in the end she decided she had nothing to lose and opened the envelope; inside was a letter from her mother.

_Alex_

_If you are reading this I am no longer with you and neither is your step-dad. I have kept the identity of your father a secret all your life but now its time for you to know who he is. His name is Alexander Ashford, I met him a year before you were born. Due to his work there was no room for us to have a relationship so I left him. It was a couple of months after that I found out I was pregnant with his child, you. It was too late to go back to him so I decided to raise you on my own. _

_It is important now that you find him; he is what's left of your family. I'm sure TJ will be able to find his address for you, please go and find him._

_With love_

_Your mother _

Teas started to fall down Alex's cheeks, if it's her mothers wish for her to find her father she will do it.

Once her teas had stopped, Alex got on the phone to her good friend TJ. Just with the name of her father TJ was able to find something out, "I found him, well sort of. Apparently he worked for Umbrella but disappeared about 17 years ago; he does have a son though"

"a _son_"

"yeah, his name is Alfred Ashford and he is 22 years old."

"That means I was born after him but mother never mentioned Alexander having a son. Is that all you have?"

"Yep, oh and an address well more of an island."

"An island, well that's a lot of help."

"Sorry it's all I got; the island is called Rockfort."

TJ gave Alex the coordinates for the island; it was going to be a long flight. Alex started to pack some clothes and anything else she need, just showing up at Alfred's was rude but she didn't have time to make arrangements.

Tomorrow night she would be leaving for Rockfort Island not knowing what she was walking into. Alex needed to get some sleep if she was to take that long journey to meet her Half-brother, Alfred Ashford.


	3. Surprise Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or anything to do with Resident Evil, Capcom does but you knew that. **

Alfred was sitting at his desk like any other day, a cup of coffee to his left, reports in front of him and a computer to his right. The office that he sat in was grand, there was fine art on the walls, a vase on a table, a flush carpet that cushioned his feet as he walked and a music box to the right of the room; his desk was made out of oak and it was varnished, it shimmered in the sunlight. Alfred had a good life; nothing could go wrong in it.

It was when Alfred was just about to go to his private house that his secretary knocked on the door. Alfred didn't mind his secretary he was one of the few Alfred didn't find annoying. Alfred greeted his faithful secretary in; in the hand of the secretary was a brown envelope with the Ashford logo on it; the secretary gave it to Alfred then walked out. Only certain people put the Ashford logo on an envelope and they would be the Ashfords.

Alfred put the envelope on his desk and stared at it. It couldn't be from Alexia she would speak to him in person, the only person it could be from is dead. The minutes passed by, Alfred's coffee getting colder as the clock ticked on. After having a little argument in his head with himself Alfred decided to open the envelope, inside was a letter; the letter was written fine writing.

_Alfred_

_The things you will read in this letter I should have told you ages ago. It was not easy writing this letter to you because if you're reading this it means I'm dead. Please read this entire letter no matter how angry you get._

_While you were 3 years old I was seeing someone, she was something separate from Umbrella; I use to go to her to get away from the life I was living in Umbrella. I got use to her company and could not work properly knowing she was miles away from the facility; after a while I decided to bring her to the facility so she could be a part of my life at Umbrella. When she arrived, we talked and decided not to tell you about our relationship, she disguised herself as a cleaner for our home. Perhaps you might remember her now. Brining her into my life at Umbrella was a mistake; I no longer spent time with her, just knowing she was around and close by made me happy. Our relationship was crumbling before my eye and yet I did not notice it until the day she came to me; she said that it was not working anymore and left. For a while after she left I stayed in my room and let the facility fall to pieces. _

_A year down the line my life was back on track, I would no longer think about her actually I would no longer think about anybody but myself. Something changed the day a new cleaner came to the house, my thoughts were filled with the woman I let walk out of my life. After sleepless nights I decided to look her up, to see what she was up to; I managed to find her and to my shock she had a child. Later I found out that she gave birth to the child 8 months after she left me which means the child is mine. I don't know why she didn't tell me she was pregnant but I wish she would have. After another year my ex got married to a Mr Curtis._

_If you have received this letter it means that Mr and Mrs Curtis are dead and your half-sister is alone without family. I want you to find her, look out for her like you look out for Alexia._

_From_

_Your Father _

_Alexander Ashford _

After reading the letter Alfred screwed it up and threw it in the trash. He could not believe that his father would do this to him and Alexia. The anger boiled up inside of him, he needed to release it. Alfred saw the vase on the table next to him, he picked it up and with all his anger he threw it across the room.

Alfred strode over to the phone near his cup of cold coffee, he dialled the number for his secretary, "The letter you just gave me does Alexia have one?"

"No sir, there was only one letter and that was to you."

"Thank you, that is all" with that Alfred slammed the phone down. Alfred is furious with his father, how could he send a letter to Alfred but not Alexia? But thinking Alfred thought it was best that Alexia didn't know about this half-sister, Alfred's temper was bad but Alexia's temper was worse.

After an hour of thinking Alfred decided not to tell Alexia about the letter or anything in the letter, it would just upset her and make her angry, Alfred didn't want that. When it came to the problem of his half-sister he decided that she can be alone without family for she was not his responsibility, he just hoped that she did not know about him.


	4. Death Of A Hacker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or anything to do with Resident Evil, Capcom does.**

Everyone who knows TJ knows him as the best hacker going so it's no wander he managed to find out the whereabouts of Alfred Ashford. After getting off the phone with Alex TJ had a bad feeling, there's something about Alfred Ashford that he hasn't found out, something important and possibly bad.

After trying to put the bad feeling out of his mind and failing TJ starting doing what he does best, hacking. He went from one computer to another and to another and so on till he found what he wanted, Alfreds personal computer; the computer was filled with secret files which could only be opened if you had the right password. TJ sat there for hours cracking passwords, reading files and looking at photos, he couldn't tell what the photos were of but he knew what they did show were not human. Half way through searching a file caught TJ's eye, _Analysis of the T-Virus_, he began to read.

_How people get infected _

_There are only a few ways the T- Virus can be caught, one way is to be injected with it but no sane person would offer to be injected with the T-Virus. The virus can only be caught by breathing it in, in the first few minutes of spillage, after a few minutes the virus can not be caught by the particles in the air. The most common way the T-Virus can be caught is by touch or by bite; this is how the virus spread so quickly through Raccoon City. _

_Effects on humans _

_The effects of the T-Virus are deadly and irreversible. An infected would fist start off being all itchy, after a while blisters would appear; the blisters have been reported as being very painful. The last step before mutation is hunger; the infected will want to eat anything to cure the hunger. The final effect is the person becomes the walking dead, a zombie. When the T-Virus was first created it took up to 24 hours for the effects to show but now it can take up to 1 hour. _

_Cure _

_There was one known cure but it got destroyed in the Raccoon City incident. The ultimate cure if an outbreak should happen is a self destruct system._

**Else where: Rockfort island**

Dean was running as fast as he could to Alfreds office. He burst through the door and before Alfred could say anything Dean started to talk with panic in his voice. "Mr. Ashford, sir we have an intruder within our computer system. They have been reading most of your files."

"Did you get a location of this hacker?"

"Yes sir, how would you like use to proceed with this mater?"

"Kill the hacker and take the computer that was used"

"Yes sir, it will be done right away." With that Dean left to get his team ready, tonight there will be bloodshed.

**Back at TJ's apartment**

TJ sat there with a shocked expression on his face; he could not believe this is what Umbrella really does and that Alfred lives at one of their facilities. TJ had to worn Alex of what she was walking into, he knew if Alfred didn't like what Alex had to say she could become a test subject. TJ knew he had to tell Alex straight away but he couldn't do it over the phone, he had to tell her in person. While he was getting ready to leave for Alex's apartment he decided to print out proof, he had a little time before Alex left for the airport, just enough time for him to gather his evidence and drive to her place.

The printer had finally finished printing what he needed, he snatched up the paper, shutdown his computer and started towards the door. Just as TJ was about to open the door someone knocked on it; he didn't know who it could be, it was late and he was expecting no one. He looked through the peep hole, he saw a muscular man with jet black hair and a scar just below his right eye. TJ knew it would be a bad idea to open the door to this man; TJ mad his way silently to the living room where he would wait until the man went away, if any trouble started up TJ had a hand gun under the sofa.

Dean waited patently for some one to open the door, after a few minutes of waiting he realised that the person the other side was not going to answer. Dean pulled his lock pick out of his back pocket, silently not wanting to let anybody know what he was up to, he picked the lock. Once inside the apartment hall he pulled out his silencer. The first room he came to was the living room, in front of him was a man sitting with his back to him on a sofa who appeared to be watching TV; Dean took careful aim then fired, the bullet hit the man in the back of the head leaving a blood splattered TV behind. Dean was disappointed that his target was so easy to kill; it was obvious that the man was good at hacking but not so good at keeping alive. After Dean made sure that no one else was in the apartment he called his men in.

Within a few minutes the team was in the apartment, one of the men, Peter, was told to find some ID so they knew who Dean had just killed; the other men were ordered to clean up the mess. Dean made his way to the study which is where the computer is, lucky for him it was a laptop so he bagged it along with all the floppy disks, flash drives and the external hard drive. Every bit of evidence that had been found on Umbrella Dean now had; he made his way back to the living room where he met up with Peter who had found out the identity of the man. "Sir, I found the guys passport, his name is Tim Jones but looking at other stuff it seems like he likes to be called TJ. There is no one who lives with him and no family close by."

"Good work", Dean handed him the bag with the laptop in "take this to the van and wait for the rest of us." With that Peter followed his orders.

Dean looked to where TJ's dead body had been; his men had already taken it to be disposed of, the only person left in the apartment with Dean was Paul who was cleaning down the TV and cleaning up bits of blood on the carpet. Just as Dean was about to leave he noticed the printouts TJ had done, Dean took them as well. _Tonight's mission has gone well _Dean thought as he left the building satisfied that Umbrella's real research had been kept safe once again.

**Six hours later**

Alex was waiting at the airport with Mr Wong for TJ. "Where is he, he should have been here half an hour ago"

"You know what TJ is like, Alex. He's probably fallen asleep at his computer and forgot to set his alarm." Alex had to leave soon even if TJ wasn't here to say goodbye. "Tell TJ I said goodbye. Also tell him that I will miss him."

"Of course I will. You take care and be careful."

"Will do, you take care as well." Alex waved goodbye then walked onto her private jet. Her eyes were swelling up with tears, she didn't know if she will ever see her friend again.

**A/N: **I wasn't too sure on this chapter so let me know what you think.


	5. Welcome to your new home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or anything to do with Resident Evil, Capcom does.**

Alex sat there wiping her tears away, she had only left 30 minutes ago but she already felt homesick. To make herself feel better she decided to look through one of the photo albums that were lying around the jet. The one she chose to look through had photos of her, her mum and step-dad, Alex looked to be about 5 years old. As she was flipping through a piece of paper with writing on it fell out; as Alex looked at it more closely she realised the writing was her mothers.

_I have ran, ran from my life, and ran from my love. What I have seen has left its mark, no longer can I walk down the streets feeling safe. Umbrella has ruined my elusion of what a great man Alexander was. A man that helps create those monsters could only be a monster himself….. _

Alex could not read the rest of what her mother had wrote because the paper was stained with what looked like ink. She couldn't understand what her mother was talking about, all she did know is that the words were wrote with sadness.

35 minutes had passed since Alex read the piece of paper; all that went trough her mind was if it is such a good idea to go find Alfred, after all his dad made her mum sad and that sadness lasted for 4 years until she met Mr Curtis. _"Could I be making a big mistake, what happens if Alfred doesn't believe me, what should I do then, I will have no one left…" _a buzz from the intercom interrupted Alex's' thoughts. "15 minutes and we will be landing at Rockfort." _"great 15 minutes and I haven't even thought about how I'm going to approach Alfred, wait a minute I don't even know what he looks like." _ It turns out Alex hasn't thought much about what she's walking into.

**Rockfort Island landing bay**

Employees watched as the jet came in to land, they all thought it was more deliveries but as a woman stepped out they found themselves mistaken. The employees on the tarmac watched as she made her way to the sign in office where she would have to go through the security protocols.

Once inside the dingy office Alex waited after ringing the bell at the desk for some to come. After a few minutes of waiting a security guard appeared the other side of the desk. _"Here goes nothing" _Alex thought to herself. "I'm looking for an Alfred Ashford"

"Really, you sure your not lookin for me" the guard answered playfully. All Alex could do is a little giggle to the guards remark. "no. no, I'm defiantly looking for Alfred Ashford"

"Okay if you're sure? I'll need your ID"

"My what?"

"ID, I can't let you into the facility if you don't have your Umbrella ID."

"Um..I don't have an Umbrella ID, I-I don't even work for them." Alex said nervously. "Okay ma'am, wait here for me. Is that understood?"

"yes." With Alex's reply the guard left the office leaving Alex a little paniced. A few minutes later he came back but this time he wasn't alone; two big blocks stood either side of him. "Is this her, the one who don't work for us?" one of them said.

"yep, this is her. Just came in by that jet. She said she's looking for Alfred Ashford …"

"…leave it with us. Ma'am could you come with us please?" Alex gave a little nod and let the two men escort her to their destination which she was hoping to be where Alfred is.

The two men lead her away from the landing bay and to the cells; they stopped outside one and threw Alex in locking the door behind her. "Hey let me out, you hear me, let me out."

"Yeah we hear ya beautiful but we aint goin to let ya out." One of the men answered walking away.

"Let me out, let me out. I want to see Alfred, I want to see Alfred." Alex screamed at the top of her voice but no one came and no one answered.

Dean was in Alfreds office informing him that the mission went well and all data was taken from the hackers' home, he also decided to tell Alfred of the new arrival.

"and one more thing Sir, we have a new prisoner. She actually landed here and asked to see you."

"Who is she?"

"No idea Sir, she's not with Umbrella and as far as we know she's not with S.T.A.R.S."

"hmm. Give her the prison uniform along with her new name. Also tell her no one sees Alfred Ashford unless he wants to see them."

"Yes sir."

Dean made his way down to the prison where Alex was being kept. In his right had he carried green trousers with a black top, in the left hand he carried a clip board with a pen and a prisoner form. After walking down the corridor a bit he came to her cell.

"You must be our new visitor." Dean said with a huge grin across his face.

"I'm Alex, who the hell are you?"

"I'm the one who will be beating you if you speak to me like that again." Alex was silent realising she over stepped the line. Dean carried on speaking.

"Now to the real reason I came down hear. This is your new uniform, you will wear it at all times and this is a form, on this form will be all the information on you including your new name."

"New name?"

"That's right; your new name is 6001b."

Alex gave a little laugh "what happened to 6001a." she said with amusement in her voice.

"Dead. One last thing before I leave, you will only see Mr Ashford if he wants to see you, not the other way round."

Dean left her clothes beside the cell bars and walked away; looking over his shoulder he shouted back at Alex "Welcome to your new home."


	6. Prison Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or anything to do with Resident Evil, Capcom does.**

* * *

Alex has been a prisoner for 2 weeks now and she still hasn't seen Alfred. She only gets fed once every 2 days, since she's been here she hasn't had a shower or bath. At night Alex sits in a corner of her small rotting cell rocking backwards and forwards with tears running down her cheeks, she thinks of how her life was before her mum died.

Now Alex is deep in thought, she thinking of how she got herself in this mess. A noise awoke her from her thoughts, it didn't take her long to figure out it was the prison hall door. In a few seconds Dean was standing outside her cell with a plate of mash and peas which just made Alex turn up her nose. "Is there a problem 6001b?"

"Firstly I've told you a dozen of times my name is Alex not 6001b, Secondly I'm not eating that." Alex said nodding in disgust to the plate of food. "If you don't eat this you don't eat anything."

"Do you really think I care? I'm stuck in a smelly cell and I haven't had a shower in 2 weeks, not being able eat anything is the least of my worries."

"If you wanted a shower why didn't you just ask?" Dean put the plate of food on the floor; he unlocked her cell door "follow me if you want a shower." Alex stood in her cell for a minute then followed.

Alex was now in a dingy room that had no windows and only 3 shower heads; Dean gave her some privacy and left her to it. Alex knew Dean was just standing outside the shower room door so there was no way she could make a run for it. Alex got undressed and got in the shower. She tried to clean herself as best as she could but it was hard as she didn't have any soap. Once she was out and dried she still didn't feel clean, in an hour her hair would be greasy because there was no shampoo so she had to wash her hair in plain water. After she had got dressed back in her prison uniform she remembered what Dean had told the first day she arrived _"you will wear it at all times" _why start being good now she thought. With her prison uniform on she got back in the shower.

After an hour Dean started to get impatient, he was just about to storm in the shower room when Alex finally came out; she was soaking wet including her uniform. "What happened to your clothes?"

"Well you did say that I had to wear them at all times." Alex said innocently.

"True, right come on then let's get you back to your cell."

"What! You're not angry."

"Why would I be angry at something so stupid? Now come on." Dean grabbed her arm and started dragging her back to the cells.

Still soaking wet Alex got thrown back in her cell. Dean put the plate of now cold food on the floor next to her. "Enjoy your food." Dean then left leaving Alex wet and cold.

********

Alfred sat with his back to his desk looking out of the big window in his office. He sat there for some time just looking out, next to him laid the crumpled letter that his father wrote explaining about Alex. A knock came from the office door "Wait" Alfred called out to the person on the other side of the door; he quickly picked up the crumpled letter and shoved it in his desk draw "Enter." Alfred called. Dean stepped casually trough the door and up to Alfred's desk. "That new prisoner is becoming a handful, Sir."

"how?"

"Were do I begin. She doesn't respond to her prisoner name, she doesn't follow the prison rules and she tries everything to get into trouble. Some of the prison guard are refusing to watch her as they have been hit, insulted and spat on."

"So she breaks a few rules, do what you normally do with rule braking prisoners."

"Sir?"

"Send her to the doctor."

"Of cause Sir, that will keep Alex in place." Dean was just about to leave when Alfred shouted "Wait"

"Sir?"

"What was her name?"

"Alex, Why?" Alfred remembered the name of his stepsister, Alex. "Bring her to me."

"But Sir…"

"Just do it." Dean gave a nod of his head and left.

As soon as Dean shut the office door Alfred smashed yet another vase. "_So it seems she knows about me_ _but does she know about Alexia?" _"I'm sorry my dear Alexia" Alfred said out loud.

"About what dear brother?" Alfred turned to his music box where Alexia stood, long blond hair, blue sparkling eyes and a black dress. His twin waited for a response and yet there came none.

After a while Alfred found his words "Alexia? What are you doing outside the safety of our house?"

"What are you sorry about dear brother?" Alfred knew there was no way he could avoid it, he had to tell Alexia. "Oh Alexia I am sorry to bring you some bad news. There's something I have to tell you." Alfred pulled the crumpled letter out of his desk draw, hesitating for a moment then he gave it to Alexia.

TBC


	7. They finally meet

Alexia read the letter carefully that Alfred gave her; once she had finished reading Alfred saw that there was no anger on her face or disappointment. "You should not be sorry for this brother; it is not your fault."

"But Alexia…"

"Do not fret, Dr Birkin maybe dead but I'm sure another scientist will come along just as smart as he was."

"Of cause Alexia. Now please go back to the safety of our private house."

"I will do as you wish but remember I am always here for you dear brother." With that Alexia handed back the letter to Alfred, gave a little smile to her brother then left through the secret passage behind the music box. After Alexia had gone Alfred glanced down at the letter, he received it two weeks ago informing him of William Birkin, one of the head researchers for Umbrella. Alfred could not give Alexia the letter that his father wrote about Alex so he gave her the letter about Dr Birkin's death. Alfred didn't like to lie or keep secrets from his sister but if she knew about Alex it could destroy what's left of the Ashford Family.

********

Dean had made his way down to the prisons where Alex was. "Today's your lucky day; you're going to see Mr Ashford." Alex just looked at him not sure what to say. "Well are you just going to look at me all day or are you going to follow me to Mr Ashfords office." "What? Oh…yeah…right. Lead the way."

While on her way to Alfreds office Alex took note of her surroundings, there was a lot to take in. They passed through big iron gates with a watch tower. "What is this place?" Alex said looking up at the tower. "That little miss is classified and it will always be classified."

"How can it be classified if I'm living here now?" Dean gave a little chuckle, "You know 600…er…I mean Alex you are the only prisoner that I've had on this island for a while that has never given up with the questions."

"Hey you didn't call me 6001b."

"No I didn't, did I."

"Mm-hmm?" They walked the rest of the way in silence.

After what seemed ages they were standing outside the door to Alfred office. Dean gave a loud knock on the door; there came no answer so he knocked again, still no answer. "Dean, he's not in there at the moment but he told me to tell you to wait with _her_." Alfred secretary said.

"_Her_ name is Alex."

"I know but Mr Ashford used the word her and in that tone, anyway why so defensive towards a prisoner?" the secretary said with his eye brows raised. Dean didn't answer instead he just sat down; Alex did the same but gave a glare toward the secretary.

********

Alfred stood there staring at the picture of his father; the room Alfred was in had seven pictures, all of them were people from the Ashford family. Out of all the pictures Veronica's was the most sacred, for Veronica brought the Ashford family respect, she was very intelligent. Her intelligence is why the Ashford family is powerful; the generations after her were unfortunately not as smart, it seemed the family intelligence faded a little when another generation is born, that was until Alexia was born.

The room once reminded Alfred of everything good that had happened but now looking at his fathers picture the room reminds him of the hatred towards the man. _First you ruin mine and Alexia's lives with your foolish experiment and now this. Did you really think we were…_his thoughts were interrupted by an intrusion, "Sir, Dean's outside your office with the prisoner." His secretary informed him. "I'm on my way now and how many times do I have to tell you not to come in here?"

"Sorry sir."

********

Alex now sat in front of Alfreds desk with Alfred sitting behind it staring at her, Dean is not in the room as Alfred sent him out. Alex and Alfred have not spoken since they sat down, Alfreds been staring at Alex the whole time while Alex has stared out the window behind him. Another few minutes passed then Alex decided to break the silence, "so you're Alfred."

"And you must be Alex, the one here to ruin everything."

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I'm talking about, the only reason my father told you about us is to drive a wedge between me and Alexia. Actually now I think about it you're probably not even blood related; so how much did he pay you to ruin us before he disappeared?" This made Alex stand up with rage; she leaned forward on his desk, "HOW DEAR YOU! Firstly it was my mum who let me know who my real dad is, Alexander. Secondly I didn't even know about you until my friend looked the Ashford family up and thirdly who's Alexia?" Alfred ignored the question; instead he said "Never raise your voice to me again."

"I will raise my voice to who ever I feel like." Alex said slamming her fist on the desk. "Dean" Alfred shouted.

********

Dean heard his name being called and entered the office. The first thing he saw was Alex lying on the floor unconscious, "Sir, what happened?"

"She got a little out of hand so I had to knock her out."

"But sir…"

"…Don't but me; just take her back to her cell." Dean did as he was told.

Dean carried Alex back to her cell; he laid her carefully down on the stone floor, he couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked _no you can't think that, she's a prisoner after all._ When he left the cells he couldn't help but think what was going on between Alex and Alfred. _She turns up looking for Alfred; Alfred hears her name and goes all secretive. There's something defiantly going on between them but what? I think I need to find out and soon but Alfred won't tell me so I guess I will have to get Alex to tell me when she's awake._


	8. The Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own resident evil or anything to do with it, Capcom does.**

**A/N: **This is a short chapter but it is still just as entertaining. Remember R&R.

Alex woke up shivering, she couldn't remember what had happened all she did know is what ever Alfred did gave her one hell of a headache. As she moved she felt her knees scrape against the floor; looking down at her knees she realised she was not wearing her prison uniform, instead she wore black shorts with a tank top to match and biker boots. Alex stood up quickly from her bed noticing her cell door was open, "hello, hello is anyone there?" no answer came. She stepped out of her cell, she looked up and down the cell corridor; all the cell doors were open but no one was about. There was a key card to the left of her cell door, she picked it up, it was labelled Prison, figuring this was her chance to escape, Alex headed to the exit door at the end of the corridor.

Alex couldn't understand it, there never use to be a courtyard with a fountain outside the cells before. Looking into the distance Alex could see Alfreds house which had smoke rising from it, she started making her way too it wanting to find out what had happened to everyone. Alex so far has remembered the way pretty well, she made it to the iron gates; she was still worried as she still hasn't seen anyone about not even a guard. Stepping through the gates her heart sank, the bridge that led to the other side of the facility was completely destroyed. She didn't know what to do, there wasn't any other way to Alfreds house and the only way to the airport was over the bridge.

Somewhere from back the way she came Alex heard gun shots, it didn't take her long to start following the sound of them.

********

Dean tried to find out anything he could about Alex and Alfred but no one knew anything. _"Well Alex is still out cold so the only person left to ask is Alfred himself."_ Dean made his way to Alfreds office, on the way he made another check on Alex. "You sure she hasn't woken up at all." Dean said speaking to the prison guard.

"Yeah I'm sure Dean, I've checked every half hour."

"Well maybe you're not checking enough times."

"Wait a minute, are you saying I'm not doing my job properly?"

"No I'm not saying that, it's just that she's been out for a while."

"Dude don't worry, she's not dead." Dean just nodded then left.

Dean was now standing outside Alfreds office waiting for his high pitched voice to say Come in but instead Alfred came to the door. "Dean"

"Alfred"

"What do you want?"

"It's about Alex and…er…you."

"You know what happened between us so that's the last we will speak of it."

"but Sir…" before Dean could answer Alfred slammed the door in his face. _"So it looks like I will have to wait for Alex to wake up."_

********

Alex now stood over Alfreds dead body, she followed the sound of his gun shots and screams to a courtyard in front of a small building, she was too late to save him. She didn't know what could have killed him but what ever it was made a big mess of him, his skin was ripped, chunks of his flesh was missing and one of his legs had been ripped off. The wind blew in Alex's face making a cold shiver go down her spine, she was just about to go into the building standing in front of her when something moaned behind her. Slowly Alex turned around, there stood in front of her was a dark figure, it moaned again then lunged at her. Alex tried as hard as she could to get the thing off of her but she just couldn't, with another moan it bit into her throat tearing away some flesh.

Alex sat up gasping and holding her throat, still out of breath she looked up and there was Dean sitting opposite her with a big grin on his face. "Morning beautiful, did you sleep well?"


	9. Truth

**Disclaimer: Don't own Resident Evil or anything to do with it, Capcom does.**

Alex could hear the rain pouring down outside, she didn't know how to answer Dean's question, "what do you mean?"

"There's something going on between you and Alfred, I want to know what it is."

"There's nothing going on between us." Dean didn't believe her, "Fine, see you around." Dean turned away not even waiting for a response and left. _So I'm not getting information out of either of them but if she thinks I will give up so easy she is mistaken. Something's going on and I will find out what it is before this day ends._

Alex couldn't believe Dean gave up so easily but she didn't have time to dwell on it, she needed to speak to Alfred again if she was ever going to get out of prison. A guard came walking down the corridor; he stopped outside her cell, a bowl in hand. "So what did ya do to deserve a diet?"

"What?" Alex said staring at the bowl of porridge he just handed her, "Prisoners that start to get the scum treatment must have pissed off Dean some how. So what did ya do?"

"I didn't do anything." Alex said slamming down the bowl so the porridge slopped onto the floor. "Right, of cause ya didn't." the guard said winking then he walked off. "Great just when things couldn't get any worse I get prison scum treatment." Alex said speaking to no one in particular.

********

Alfred sat in his dark secret surveillance room. He watched Alex wake up, watched her speaking to Dean. If she told Dean why she was here and who she was, Alfred would have to kill him _which would be a shame as he's such a good worker. _Alfred felt his sisters' presence and quickly flicked off the monitor. "Alexia, what are you doing up so early in the morning." He said rising from his chair so Alexia could sit down. "The rain woke me and you were not in your room…" Alexia said staring at the monitor Alfred switched off a few second ago "…tell me what were you watching?"

"Oh, just some of the scientists my dear Alexia."

"Why do I have the feeling you're lying to me and keeping something from me?" Alfred began to sweat, his sister was smart actually she was more than smart she was a genius; Alfred didn't know how long he could keep Alex a secret from her.

********

Dean walked down the prison corridor with a big grin on his face. Alex had been moved to the smallest and smelliest cell they had, she got one bowl of porridge that had to last for the whole of the day, she wasn't allowed a shower and she didn't have a toilet that worked. _If she wants to have her privileges back she will have to tell me the truth about what's going on. _He finally came to her cell, she looked miserable. "How has your day been Alex?" Dean said still grinning. "How do you think it has been? Terrible. I want my old cell back NOW!" Dean couldn't believe how demanding she was _just as demanding as Alfred. _"If you want everything to go back to the way it was you have to tell me what's going on."

"I can't tell you, you probably wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Try me."

"It's a long story."

"I have all night."

"Fine." Alex started off telling him about her mother and how she died, finally after telling her family history she came to the part about the letter.

After Alex had finish Dean couldn't believe it. "So you're Alfreds sister."

"Half sister but it's not like he cares."

"That's probably coz of Alexia."

"Who is Alexia? Alfred mentioned her but didn't tell me who she was."

"Alexia is Alfred sister but no one has ever seen her."

"He has a sister. I also have a half sister?"

"Yeah, apparently they're twins but as I said no one has ever seen her. I'm going to have a word with Alfred about all this."

"No please don't, things might get worse."

"How can things get any worse for you? I'm going to speak with him."

"But I think I should be the one who speaks to him." Dean just looked at her getting slightly annoyed. "Look, you tried speaking to him and it didn't work besides he doesn't see prisoners unless he wants to, that's like once every blue moon." Seeing the unimpressed look on her face he tried to reassure her that everything would turn out okay. "I will speak to him; try to get you out of this prison. Just trust me okay." Alex nodded but had little faith that he could get through to Alfred.

********

Alfreds sweat carried on dripping, Alexia wouldn't let him leave until she was sure he wasn't lying. "Alexia please believe me I'm not lying or keeping any secrets from you."

"I wish I could believe you but I just can't."

"Alexia please." She just looked away from him in disgust. "Alexia lets go somewhere more private so we won't get disturbed."

"This is a secret room, on one will disturb us."

"Dean knows about this room."

"I doubt Dean will interrupt right now."

"But Ale…" just then Dean burst through the door, "Alex is your sister?" he shouted. Alfred just froze, he looked to where Alexia stood but she was gone.

**A/N: **Updates will be a bit slow now I'm back at college but please be patient as I will try to post new chapters as soon as I can.


	10. She's your sister

"She's your sister and you leave her down there as a prisoner." Dean said in disgust. "I was wondering how long it would take you to find out. Now that you know I suggest you keep your mouth shut, you've been warned."

"You threatening me, _Sir_?"

"Take it anyway you want it."

"I'm not scared of you like the rest of them are. I don't care how much you threaten me it doesn't change the fact that what you are doing is wrong; Alex is your sister and she should be treated that way, not treated as a prisoner with a death sentence. Now listen Alfred, I'm warning you, you better start acting like a brother towards her or you will regret it."

"How dare you speak to me like I'm one of your subordinates. I can't go playing the brother role because if I do she will not be protected from Umbrellas work."

"Bullshit. If you were keeping her from Umbrellas work you wouldn't be keeping her here. You're just being an assh…"

"Remember who you're speaking to."

"I don't care."

Listen very carefully _Dean_, I will only say this once…"Alfred said with his voice rising in anger "…I don't care that she's my _half_ sister, she will stay in the prison until I'm ready to dispose of her." The word dispose repeated over and over in Deans head. _Dispose of her, does he mean kill her, use her for one of his sick experiments or something totally different. What ever it is, knowing Alfred like I do it's got to involve something painful. Alex doesn't deserve this, she was only trying to find the last of her family and this scumbag is it. _Dean let his anger get the best of him, in one swift movement he grabbed the dagger from its holder on his leg, he slammed Alfred against the control console and pressed the dagger against Alfred's throat.

********

Alex sat in her still dingy cell, she hasn't heard back from Dean and he's been gone for a while. "Hey you." Alex turned her head to see who spoke; in the cell directly across from her sat a man, a very ill looking man. "Yeah" Alex said not bothering to speak as quietly as he had. "Shhh, keep your voice down, you don't want to get caught speaking."

"What? We're not allowed to speak to each other?"

"yeah but the guards don't like it. So do you work for them." The man said nodding towards the door. Alex looked but didn't see anyone "Them? Who's them?"

"Umbrella, do you work for them?"

"No, you?"

"Yeah I use to until I made a joke…"

"…A joke?"

"yeah, I said that Alfred was so uptight because he needed a good fu…"

"Hey, keep it down in there" A guard shouted out unexpectedly making Alex and the man jump. Once they were sure that guard had gone the man continued "Well anyway Alfred caught me saying it; I've never seen a man go that red with anger before. I was given a disciplinary then thrown down here."

"How long have you been down here?"

"About 4 weeks. I guess I will be called soon, no one has stayed down here longer than 4 weeks."

"Called? What does Umbrella actually do?" Alex said hoping that finally she would get some answers. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you. I'm in enough trouble as it is." Alex looked away in disappointment, her hope washed away by a stranger.

********

Alfred tried to struggle away from Dean's grip but every time he moved Dean put more pressure on the dagger. He started to panic, Dean was a lot stronger than him and at any moment he could slit Alfred's throat. Alfred reached around the console area looking for some sort of weapon, his hand slid over a paper weight; Alfred gripped it, raised it in the air and brought it down on Dean's head. Dean stumbled backwards letting go of his grip on Alfred, gaining some of his balance back Dean threw a punch at Alfred. Both men fell to the floor, Alfred now with a bleeding nose and Dean slowly losing conciseness. Alfred got to his feet, blood was poring down his lips from his nose, "Fine, I will let her out of the cells but if she chooses to stay here at Rockfort she will work." Dean couldn't say anything back, his sight was slowly darkening, he could feel blood pouring down his head from where Alfred hit him, "Oh and Dean don't think that this little outburst will go unnoticed, you will be punished and it wont be pleasant." With Alfreds last word Dean blacked out.

********

Alex just stood there a little confused; a guard had come down and said that Alfred would like to see her but there was no sign of Dean. "Well are you going to see Alfred or are you just going to stay here?"

"Where's Dean?"

"Look lady, you are in no position to ask questions, now get a move on." The guard was getting impatient so Alex decided to make a move quickly. As she followed to guard to Alfreds office Alex couldn't help but feel a little worried for Dean, she just had this bad feeling that something has happened to him.

**A/N: **Hope you're enjoying the story. If I'm putting to much dialog in please let me know.


	11. Losing it

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or anything to do with Resident Evil, Capcom does.**

* * *

Dean hung there by chains which dangled from the ceiling, his face was covered in cuts and bruises. He was in a cold room which had many different devices in, Dean didn't know what they were for and he didn't want to know, there was also a fire near him burning brightly with an iron pipe in it. He has lost all sense of time, there were no windows in the room so he couldn't tell if it was night or day, just then the door opened and Alfred stepped through. "So you're still alive then?" Alfreds high voice echoed around the room. "It seems I have underestimated you, Dean. Any other person would have given up all hope of living and would fall into the endless darkness but you, you're not any other person are you?" Dean just glared at him not finding the strength to speak. Alfred knowing he wasn't going to get a response carried on, "Well, you have been in here for a week now, lets see if you've learnt your lesson. Is there anything you would like to say or ask?" Finally finding the strength to speak there was only one thing Dean wanted to know, "Alex…where's Alex?"   
"It seems you have not yet learnt your lesson, Tell me Dean do you remember what I said to you the second day you were in here?" Dean did not answer "No? I told you that you will do well not to ask for or help Alex ever again, now she is my responsibility there is no point for you to help her." Alfred signalled to some one that was standing in the doorway, presumably they were standing there the whole time. "It seems our friend here still hasn't learnt his lesson, make sure he learns it wont you." Handing the man the iron pipe that had been on the fire Alfred left the room. "I'm sorry Dean but orders are orders."

"Go to hell Doctor!" Dean managed to say before he felt the red hot pipe on his bare chest.

Alfred heard Deans screams as he walked trough a narrow corridor, it sent a buzz through the whole of Alfreds body, _one thing on my to do list done, now to check up on my scientists. _

********

Alex had been released from a prisoner for a week now but she was still not use to the life of luxury Alfred had given her. She had told him everything, from the type of life she was living to her mothers' death; while she was telling the story Alfred sat at his desk listening to every word that was spoken, from what he could tell Alex was well educated and brought up to be a good natured person but there was something else to Alex that Alfred could not put his finger on. After Alex had finished her life story Alfred made a quick and brief apology about how he had treated her then set her up with a room and some clothes. Alfred informed everyone of her presence and that they were to treat her with the utmost respect. Now everyone does everything she says, no one argued with her but at the same time no one speaks to her. She's totally alone even though there are about a hundred workers walking around the place. She tried looking for Dean a few days ago but was informed by the doctor that he was on a training course.

With nothing to do Alex slipped into her boots, grabbed her jacket and went for a midnight stroll; Alfred had given her a key card, he told her she can go anywhere where the key card unlocks, unfortunately for Alex it wasn't one of the highest levels so she couldn't get every where. After walking for some time Alex realised she had ended up outside the doctors' office, _might as well pop in and say hi, maybe I could finally get a proper conversation out of someone. _Just as Alex was about to knock on the office door she heard footsteps behind her, turning around she came face to face with Alfred. "Alex, what are you doing here?"

"I was just out for a walk, you?"

"Me? Oh I have some private business to discus with the doctor. It's late you should go get some sleep, don't want you to get dark rings under your eyes now do we?" Alfred said putting a hand on her right cheek, every time Alfred shows affection like this it always send shivers up Alex's spine and makes her feel uneasy but she tries to hide it as best as she can, "yeah I was just making my way back when you turned up." Alex said while genteelly brushing his hand away trying not to offend. "Goodnight Alfred." Alfred just nodded in response then entered the doctors office. Alex started to make her way back to her room when she thought better of it; she crept as quietly as she could to the doctors office door and put her ear up against it, she could hear the faint murmurs of Alfred and the Doctor. "She's getting restless, she must know something."

"Sir, I'm sure she knows nothing and if she does she will never find Dean."

"Dean's the least of my worries at the moment, she was sneaking about trying to find out something I'm sure of it. If she finds out what Umbrella is really doing she could go into panic and I could lose her."

"Lose her? Sir, I know you lost Alexia and it was hard for you to carry on with out her but to get attached to Alex just because she's your half sister is reckless."

"It's not that, there's something about her, it's like she was a secret for all these years for a reason. Maybe my father did something; you know how much he liked experiments."

"You mustn't think like that, Alex is as normal as you and me. She is not the one with secrets it is you."

"_Me?_"

"It seems you are getting attached more and more to her by the minute, its natural, after all you are family. So maybe you should tell her about what Umbrella really does and while you're at it tell her about yourself, Alexia and your father."

"But…"

"Alfred, she knows nothing of her fathers' family, who they really are…" Alex had heard enough, her heart was the fastest it has ever been; she ran as fast as she could back to the mansion.

Alex now sat in Alfreds chair behind his desk, the conversation she had just heard repeating over and over in her head. She sat there with the hand gun she had found in Alfreds desk; she had it in her hands, Alex has only used a gun a few times in her life but she was a good shot, all she could do was stare at it with tonight's events going round in her head.

* * *

Thank you Burningbridges, baralia2221 and Heva for reviewing. 


	12. Knowing whats what

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or anything to do with Resident Evil, Capcom does.

* * *

**

Alfred walked through the door to his secretary's office, looking around he noticed that his secretary has gone home for the night; looking at his watch he didn't blame his secretary for not waiting for him, it was one o'clock in the morning. Stepping through his office door Alfred heard a bang as something flew past his head at incredible speed, looking at to where the bang came from he saw Alex standing behind his desk holding his own gun at his head. "Alex what is the meaning of this?"

"Sure you threw me in prison when I first got here but you let me out and I thought that you weren't a bad person after all but then this happened. You've been keeping secrets from me and don't deny it; I heard you and the doctor talking. So tell me Alfred what does Umbrella really do?" Alex stood there still holding the gun waiting for Alfreds answer. "Do you really want to know?"

"I asked didn't I?"

"Fine. Umbrella to the public is a pharmaceutical company but behind the smoke screen Umbrella's true purpose is to make BOW, bio organic weapon. These BOW's are made by using the T-Virus, another thing Umbrella has created. Umbrella has been making BOW's for years now and was never caught out until 4 months ago, it was a group called S.T.A.R.S that found out what Umbrella was truly doing. At the moment S.T.A.R.S are in hiding because now they know about the T-Virus Umbrella won't want them to expose Umbrella's true business."

"Well now you're being truthful with me how about you tell me about my family." Alex said lowering the gun. "The Ashford's are a well respected family within Umbrella; our grandfather, Edward was one of the original founders of Umbrella. Once Edward died Alexander was left as the master of the Ashford family but he ran the family name into the ground. Alexander died when I was 10 years old; even though I was young I was then left as the head of the Ashford family. I have given the Ashford name its pride again."

Once Alfred had finished speaking Alex was going to ask about Alexia but decided not to push her luck but there is one thing she will ask; "Where is dean? I've been told he is in training but that's not true is it?"

"No it's not true. Dean is being punished for stepping out of line, when he has learnt his lesson he will be set free."

"No he will be set free now." Alex said while raising the gun again. "Alex, I can't just go free some one because you want me to, the only way he's being set free is if he apologises to me and proves that he has learnt his lesson." Alex took careful aim and fired; the bullet flew passed Alfred but still managed to leave a scrape on his arm. "I forgot to tell you, all those years living in a gang war my mother made sure I could shoot a gun and shoot it well." Alfred's arm stung, he was shocked that Alex would actually shoot him, obviously family wasn't as high on her priority list as it is on his. "I always knew you didn't tell me the true story about your life. The innocent one, you said you were nothing like the others but here you are pointing a gun at me just to get your own way."

"Sometimes it's the only way to get what you want." Alfred understood exactly, there were so many time he had used force to get what he wants. "okay, I will let Dean go but don't you ever hold a gun to me again and think you can get away with it, you may be family but that doesn't mean I wont teach you a lesson."

********

Dean looked up as the door opened, he could only see through one eye as the other one was so swollen but his vision was a bit blurred. He managed to make out the outline of the doctor, "what are you going to do now Greg?"

"That's Doctor until your punishment is over and because you're so stubborn you will be in punishment for a while yet." As Greg finished his sentence a beeping sound echoed throughout the room, he pulled out his pager; Greg's look on his face went from satisfactory to angry. "I don't know how you've done it but by orders of Alfred you are to be set free. It makes me sick you get of free from your punishment, you haven't even learnt your lesson yet." Greg let Dean down from the chains; around Deans wrists was thick red marks from where he had been hanging for a week. With the little strength Dean had he grabbed Greg by the collar "Greg, I know you were just doing your job but I will make you pay for what you've done to me. The pain you caused me I will make ten times worse for you."


	13. Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Resident Evil, Capcom does. **

**Dean and Alex are my own characters. **

* * *

Dean was doing his usual duties of patrolling the labs; normally he would be alert to every sound and movement but today he was lost in his own little world. He has never had a serious relationship with anyone before; he meets someone dates them for a week and moves onto the next one, that's how it's always been so why does he want more from Alex. He wants to get to know her, what she likes, what she dislikes, he wants to be there for her when she's upset, when she's feeling down and lonely. _I want more than one lousy week with her, I want more than a month with her, I want years with her. A proper relationship, maybe marriage. Oh god, what am I thinking there's no way I can have a proper relationship with her while working for Umbrella, no one can, William and Annette Birkin were living proof of that. I guess I just have to be a friend instead of something else; I'll just have to live with my feeling and……." _*BASH*. Alex fell to the ground as Dean walked into her, the tray of cups she was holding soon crashed down after her. Dean looked down to see who he just walked into, seeing Alex lying there surrounded by broken cups just made him feel embarrassed. "Sorry Alex did see you." He said bending down to help her up, "No worries, I should have been more careful and watch where I'm going." Alex started to pick the bits of broken cups up. "It was my fault; I was lost in thought and not paying attention. Here let me help you pick this mess up." Dean said.

_Great the guy I like just walked into me and like a weakling I fell to the ground. Why does stuff like this always happen to me. _Not watching what she was doing Alex cut her hand on one of the broken cups. Dean looked up at the sudden gasp that came from Alex, seeing blood trickle to the ground panic mode set in. "Quick we have to get you to the infirmary before you lose too much blood." Alex just giggled "Dean it's only a little cut, no emergency. I'm not going to lose a lot of blood, see it's already stopped bleeding." Alex held her hand out so Dean could see that the cut was just a miner scratch. "Well…I feel stupid."

"You feel stupid because you cared?"

"No because I overreacted over a small amount of blood." Alex and Dean just laughed. "So I overreact and you're just clumsy." _Great he noticed_ "Yep that's me clumsy." Alex said with an irritated tone. Dean noticing he said the wrong thing quickly moved on "I'll clean the rest as it's my fault there on the floor and you go run that scratch under some water, okay?" "Yeah sure."

Alfred watched everything on camera from Dean knocking Alex over, to the cut on her hand and then to her leaving him to clean up the mess. Alfred noticed it ages ago the way they act around each other but there was no way that they would start a relationship with each other and he would make sure of that. Switching off the monitor he turned around to see Alexia sitting at her desk not interested what so ever in what Alfred was doing. "Dearest sister, do you think Dean is expendable?"

"What is your obsession with him lately? All it is, is Dean this and Dean that and now it's is he expendable."

"He's becoming untrustworthy. He might be the spy from the other company. Yes that's it, it all makes sense now."

"What other Company?" Alexia said finally taking her eyes off of her work. "Did I not tell you? Umbrella has an opposing company; they're trying to steal our work. I was informed a few weeks ago that there might be a spy from the other company and it has to be Dean." Alexia just raised her eye brows "Brother, you're talking nonsense, Dean is very loyal to us, he would not sell us out. If it's going to be anyone it's probably that new cleaner."

"What Alex?"

"Yes that's her; after all she is the newest member of staff."

"No it's not her; she doesn't seem like the type. Dean however does."

"Alfred it's not going to be Dean. Now let's not speak of it again."

"But Alexia…"

"…No Alfred; if you have any respect for me you will leave Dean alone." Alfred didn't say anything in response after all Alexia knew what the answer would be.

Alex had cleaned the scratch and was now on her way back to her room; _so Dean has noticed how clumsy I am, he's never going to like me now after all who's going to want to go out with someone as clumsy as me. _Once Alex got to her room she flopped down on her bed still in thought, _my life's not fair, I always mess stuff up and I don't even have TJ to cheer me up anymore. _There was a knock at the door, Alex sat up quickly thinking it might be Dean, "come in." Instead of Dean it was Alfred, "Oh, hi Alfred."

"You don't seem pleased to see me. Were you expecting someone else?"

"No, of cause not, it's just that I'm really tired."

"Sorry if I disturbed you it's just that I saw on the cameras that you cut yourself…"

"…oh that, it's just a scratch nothing more."

"Well as long as you're sure you're ok I'll let you sleep. Pleasant dreams." Alfred left closing the door silently behind him; Alex laid down again and let sleep take over her conciseness.


	14. Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.**

* * *

Alex awoke to the sound of knocking at her bedroom door; it was 9 o'clock in the morning, normally she would be up by now; again came the knocking at the door, "Yes. Come in" in walked Alfred with a fairly big package in his hands. "This came for you. I don't know who it's from, the card that came with it just said "happy birthday, hope everything is well." So when was it your birthday?"

"Oh, it's today."

"Were you not going to tell me?"

"To be honest with everything that's been going on I didn't see the point in telling you or anyone else."

"Well while trying to find out some information about you I did find out your birth date. Happy Birthday and here is my gift to you." Alfred pulled out a small package from his pocket and left it on the side with the other package. "Thank you" Alex just managed to say in time before Alfred left closing the door behind him. Alex took the package and the gift from Alfred and returned back to her bed so she could open them. First she opened the big package, she found inside a pair of knee-high black bicker boots, Alex knew straight away they were from Mr Wong; he was there when she first saw them and pointed them out in a shop window. Next she opened Alfred's present wondering what it could be, inside the small box she found a gold ring with the Ashford family emblem on it. Alex would never have worn anything with a family emblem on but the ring looked so delicate on her finger and it made her feel important so she decided to keep it on.

So far Alex's day has been going well; Alfred had her breakfast brought up to her room so she could have breakfast in bed. Alfred informed her that later on she will have dinner with him and a few other important people within the training facility. Nothing could spoil her day. "Alex!" she heard some one call from behind her, turning around she saw Dean running towards her, "Happy birthday." Dean said holding out a gift. Alex took it, "thank you, but how did you know?"

"In this place if one person knows everyone knows." Alex smiled, she opened the gift Dean just gave her; it was a gold chain with the word Alex attacked to it. "Dean, it's beautiful." Alex said putting it on. "Glad you liked it. I better get back to work before I get in trouble, see you at dinner." Dean started to head of, "Dean, wait." Dean turned back around and was met by Alex's lips on his. After a few minutes Alex pulled away, "see you at dinner" she said then started walking back to the mansion.

Alex couldn't believe what she just did, without any warning at all she just kissed Dean; _what must he think of me? If he doesn't feel the same way I just made a complete fool of myself but if he does feel the same way then what I just did was brilliant. We could start to go on dates and maybe we could go on holiday to get away from this place. _Alex was too indulged in her day dream to even notice Alfred walking towards her, she just carried on walking straight passed him not even aware his presence. "Alex?"

"Hmm, oh it's you Alfred, hi."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. Better than ever, why?"

"You don't seem yourself."

"It's just the excitement of my birthday, tomorrow I will back to my normal self. No need to worry." Without waiting for Alfred to say anything Alex walked off towards her room.

Dean sat on his bed trying to understand what happened; _she kissed me, Alex she kissed me. That's gotta mean she feels the same way as I do. I should ask her before I come to a conclusion…_Knock, Knock, Dean was thrown out of his thoughts by the knocking at his door. Dean strode across his room to answer the door. He was surprised to see who was standing on the other side of the door; "Sir, what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be getting ready for dinner?"

"I will but first I need to have a word with you, Dean."

"Sure, come in." Alfred stepped through the open door into the darkened room and Dean closed the door.

Alex sat at the table enjoying her starter; she would have been enjoying it more if Dean had turned up. There were four people sitting round the table not including herself, Alfred, the doctor, Alfreds secretary and some other guy Alex didn't know, next to this guy was an empty chair where Dean was meant to sit.

It's now 8 o'clock in the evening; Alex, Alfred and his guest have finished dinner and desert. Alex sat there staring at the still empty seat, she looked up at Alfred and the guests "Could you excuse me?" they all nodded. Alex left the room and started for Dean's room. On here way there she wished she had put her coat on, all she was wearing was a short formal dress with her biker boots, a weird combination but she liked it. It just started to rain as she reached the staff's living quarters, Deans room was on the far side so Alex was defiantly going to get wet. No one was about probably because of the rain _this place is sure spooky when no ones about _Alex thought to herself.

Alex now stood outside Dean's door knocking on it but he wasn't answering. The door wasn't locked so Alex decided to just open it because Dean clearly didn't want to answer it. Alex pushed the door open and was shocked at the sight before her; Dean's pale, cold body lay on the floor in a pool of his own blood, tears fell from Alex's eyes as she knelt down next to Dean, she checked for a pulse but there wasn't one, he had been dead for a hour or more. Alex's cries could be heard throughout the staff's quarters.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or its characters.**

* * *

There she stood at the foot of his grave. Alex visited everyday; always laying fresh flowers. There's something different about her, the way she stands, the facial expressions and the way she has started to dress; all in black with a red scarf around her neck. A lot has happened since Dean's death; Alex is a completely different person, not weak and wimpy anymore.

Alex looked at her watch, 12:00pm, "time for the usual" she said to no one in particular. Alex took one last look at the gravestone which had only one word carved on it, Dean, along with the Umbrella logo. After another minute Alex walked off towards the prison.

********

"Alfred I'm worried about Alex. She's been acting differently; no one can say anything to her without getting attitude. It started after we buried Dean, do you think there was something between them?"

"John what is your job here?"

"I'm your secretary."

"Exactly, you're my secretary. It is not your job worry about Alex or come to any conclusions about her behaviour."

"But she's going to kill some one!"

"What?"

"Well that's what some people think. Alex has been training very hard lately. She's been in the shooting room, her aims very good. Also she has been practicing her hand to hand combat, even some of the men have been helping her out. Now she can fight just as good as the guards even the best ones and can shoot better than everyone on this island." After Alfred was sure John had finish speaking he thought for a moment, then it all sank in _she know. _"Where's Alex now?" Alfred said with urgency. "I think she might be at the shooting range, she always goes there after she visits Dean's grave." Alfred rushed out of his office leaving his secretary behind with a puzzled look on his face.

********

Alex has so far shot 20 rounds and not once has she missed her targets, people move nervously around her. Alex finally stopped shooting when she felt someone standing next to her, turning she saw Alfred looking in amazement at what is left of her targets. "Is there something you want, Alfred?" Alex said making sure his name was said with venom. "I was just wondering why you are doing so much training lately."

"This place is a hazard. One day there will be an outbreak and when there is I'll be ready."

"There will never be an outbreak here; this place is too protected unlike the Spencer mansion." Alex carried on speaking like Alfred never even said a word, "I'll be ready to hunt him down and kill him. He'll be too busy with the outbreak that he will never see my attack coming."

"Who? Alex who are you speaking about?"

"The person who killed Dean."

"Alex, no one killed Dean, he committed suicide." Alex slammed her gun down on the side then grabbed Alfreds collar of his shirt, everyone around stopped what they were doing to watch. "Listen to me you worthless little runt; Dean did not kill himself, no matter how much you pretend it was suicide I know it wasn't. Remember it was me who found him dead and it looked like no suicide, there wasn't even a weapon. I will kill the son of a bitch who took his life." Knowing that Alfred got the message Alex let him go then stormed out of the shooting range.

Alfred just stood in silence, shocked at what happened and a little embarrassed. Everyone was still watching him. "Don't you people have work to do? Or do I pay you to stand around and do nothing?" with that they all got back to work. As soon as Alfred left the shooting range everyone broke out into conversation about what just happened. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. Do you think he was killed?"

"Well Alex seemed very sure."

"Nah I'm not convinced."

"Remember we do work for Umbrella."

"so?"

"They've been know to bump off people they don't want ."

********

On her way back from the shooting range she saw a few guards carrying a woman down to the prisons. Alex ran as fast as she could to catch up with one of the guards. "Hey you!" the guard at the back stopped "Yes Miss Ashford?"

"Alex" Alex said with a cold look. "Sorry ma'am. What is it that you need?"

"Who's that?" Alex said nodding towards the way the rest of the guards took the woman. "Her name is Claire Redfield; we caught her snooping around the France facility."

"Claire Redfield?"

"Yeah that's right"

"You can go back to work now." The guard nodded then went the way the guards went with Claire.

Claire Redfield, somehow Alex recognised that name.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks CuzThatsHowIRoll for pointing out the mistake.Update will be very slow because my computer is broken.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter Alex will be getting nastier, just like a true Ashford.

Let me know if you do or don't like they way Alex is now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or anything to do with it.**

**A/N: **Computer's fixed so I can carry on writing.

Alex sat in a dimly lit room, the only light coming from a computer screen. She has been sat in front of the screen for two hours now; she is looking for a certain report, the report that mentions Claire Redfield. Alfred had finally given Alex access to all the information on Umbrella's network. She finally came to the report she wanted _Survivors of Raccoon City _she looked down the list there was Leon S. Kennedy, Sherry Birkin, Kevin Ryman and a few others but there near the bottom of the list was the name Clair Redfield. Now Alex knew what Claire's involvement with Umbrella is, the Raccoon City disaster; Alex only knows a little of the incident but it was enough. Bringing up Umbrella's database Alex typed in Redfield, two matches were found, Chris Redfield and Claire Redfield. Alex clicked on Claire's name and started to read the information Umbrella had on her.

_**Name: **__Claire Redfield _

_**Age: **19**  
**_

_**Sibling(s):**__ Chris Redfield_

_**Status:**__Alive_

_Claire Redfield is one of the survivors of Raccoon City; she got involved while looking for her brother, Chris Redfield. She met Leon S. Kennedy near the beginning of her entering Raccoon City, she later met Sherry Birkin. While trying to survive Raccoon City Claire found out what Umbrella was truly up to. _

Alex skipped most of the information thinking it was irrelevant; when she got to the end of the report she knew what fate awaited Claire as it said, _Claire Redfield is now high apriority as she has joined the ex-S.T.A.R.S. to take down Umbrella._ Only one thought kept going round in Alex's head, the fact that she didn't want to ever be apart of Umbrella, not what after they did to Dean. Claire was fighting them so maybe Alex should join her and the rest in the fight but first she will have to gain Claire's trust.

********

Alfred just stood there staring at Claire's unconscious body. "Are you telling me this little girl managed to storm the France facility on her own?" Alfred turning to one of the guards, "That's what they're sayin; she was looking for her brother."

"How many guards were on duty around the time she entered the facility?"

"Most of them were."

"And she managed to get passed them all apart from one, and he only caught her because she slipped up."

"I know it sounds bad sir but when fighting for family I believe people can do anything if they put their mind to it. That's probably how she managed to survive Raccoon." Alfred knew what he meant; Alfred would do anything for Alexia no matter what. Just as the guard was about to say something else when Alfreds secretary walked in. "Alfred, HQ would like to know what you have planned for the Redfield girl."

"I'm undecided. At the moment my main concern is Alex."

"Why? She's stopped all this stuff about killing Deans killer and she is training a lot less."

"True but I don't thing she has really let things go; the only reason she has calmed down is because I let her have high access."

"Yeah and she has stopped training so hard because she has learnt everything." The guard interrupted. Alfred just looked at him, "Sorry Sir, it wasn't my place to say."

"No it wasn't. Now get back to work" The guard just nodded not wanting to say anything more. Alfred turned back to his secretary "Tell HQ I'll let them know what I'm going to do with Claire when I have decided the cruellest punishment I can think of."

"Yes Sir." With that Alfred took one last look at Claire and walked out followed closely by his secretary.

********

Alex mad her way down to the prisons, she creped passed the guard trying not to wake him and made her way to Claire's prison cell. She found Claire asleep on floor of her cell. "Claire" Alex said but got no response "Claire Redfield" still no response "Hey you" Alex said raising her voice a bit and banging on the bars. Claire stirred in her sleep then opened her eyes. "Wha…Where am I?"

"You're in an Umbrella prison."

"Great and I guess you work for them"

"No"

"Why should I believe you? You're scum, killing innocent people with the virus and paying people to cover up your mess."

"No, you have to believe me I'm nothing like them. I came here not knowing what I was walking into. I was like you, looking for family. I came here found my family and fell in love but Umbrella had him killed so now I want revenge." Claire just looked at her; Alex could tell that she didn't believe her.

"Hey!" Alex looked to her right seeing that the guard had woken up. "What are you up to?" Alex would have to be very careful in what she says. "I'm just giving the prisoner some water."

"So where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The water."

"Oh that. She didn't want it so I gave it to that guy." Alex said noticing that the prisoner next to her had a bottle of water. "Fine. Now get out of here."

"Why? I'm not doing anything wrong."

"No one is allowed to interact with the prisoners and that includes you."

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Yeah and you know what I don't care, you don't work for us so I have no respect for you. Now get out or do I have to drag you out?" Alex just took one last look at Claire and walked passed the guard to the entrance. She stopped at the door, turned to speak to the guard. "You will regret speaking to me like that." The guard just looked at Alex with a smile on his face, "I'm so scared" he said with sarcasm. Alex just glared at him.

********

Alex sat in her room thinking of ways she could gain Claire's trust. There was a knock at her door. "Come in." Alfred walked in and sat down besides her. "Have you been speaking to Redfield?" Alex just looked at Alfred realising if she said no he wouldn't believe her. "Yes I have."

"Why?" Alex had to quickly think of a believable lie. "I feel secluded. There are only men on this island and sometimes a girl just needs to have a girly chat. That's why I was speaking to Claire, I know I don't know her but it didn't matter."

"What did you speak about?"

"Girls stuff. Why?"

"Well she told a guard to give you a message." Alex started to sweat, did Alfred know what she said to Claire. "Oh, what's the message?"

"She said she believes you. So what did you tell her?" Alex just looked at Alfred for a minute or two then finally spoke. "I told her that I don't know what Umbrella does and I'm only here as a cleaner."

"So why did you hesitate before telling me?"

"Because I didn't mentioned anything about family and I thought you might be angry." Alfred just looked at Alex then gave her a quick hug. "I'm not angry. You kept your true identity a secret and that is what you should do when around prisoners. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Alfred got up to leave when he felt Alex's hand grab his. "I'm sorry Alfred. I'm sorry for having a go at you the other day in the shooting range. I just couldn't believe that Dean killed himself."

"Do you now?"

"Yes, I knew it all along but just couldn't accept it."

"Don't worry about that Alex. All is forgiven." Alex nodded her thanks and Alfred left her room. Once Alfred had left the room Alex just smiled. Alfred now things she has given up on revenging Dean so he won't be keeping a close eye on her anymore. Her plan is coming together nicely.

**A/N: **I know it was a long chapter but I had to get everything ready for the next one. Hope you all enjoyed it. Update should be soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or anything to do with it.**

**A/N: **Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I kept changing this chapter until I was happy with it.

Alfred sat at his computer writing up a memo saying that no member of staff is to hang around near the old army tank in the training facility no matter what, when his intercom beeped, "Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you sir but a representative from HQ is on line one and demands to speak to you."

"Fine I'll speak to him."

"Very well but he is a she." Alfred switched off the intercom and waited a minute before picking up the phone and switching to line one. "Hell…"

"Mr Ashford I presume?" a young woman interrupted from the other end of the line. Alfred could tell from the way she talked that she was English and up her own backside. "Yes I am Alfred Ashford"

"Good, now let's get down to business."

"Business?" Alfred queried but the woman just carried on talking as if he never said anything. "We understand that you are in possession of Claire Redfield, you have not yet told us what you are planning to do with the girl. If you are unsure or have other business to take care of we do have another facility that will take her off of your hands."

"That's not necessary, I have everything under control."

"Very well. What are you going to do with her?"

"I'm going to cause her as much pain as possible and in the process I will get the whereabouts of the other ex-S.T.A.R.S."

"Yes we know that. We want you to be more specific."

"I will write a report on everything that goes on and send you a copy."

"We would like to know before you do anything just so we can see if it's acceptable."

"How dare you! My family has been with Umbrella since the very beginning, I think by now I would know what is acceptable and what isn't."

"We're not saying that you don't know what's acceptable but…"

"Good. You will get the report once I have dealt with the problem." Alfred didn't give the woman a chance to speak back as he slammed the phone down on her.

A few minutes after the phone call there was a knock at his door. "Enter." He said with anger in his voice. One of the prison guards walked in looking a bit sheepish. "Sorry to disturb you sir but there's something I think you should come and watch." Alfred and the guard left for the control room. When in the control room Alfred's attention was drawn to one of the screens showing Alex and Claire in deep conversation. "Turn the sound up." Alfred demanded as he took a seat and started to watch.

********

"…So that's the plan to get you out, what do you think?"

"I don't know, Alex. There are a lot of guards so if I do get out who's to say we will get far, Plus what makes you think the guard will fall for your flirting so you can take his keys?"

"Good point. Maybe I could bring him a drink and drug it."

"You haven't really thought about this have you?"

"I guess not. I trained so hard in hand to hand combat and marksmanship but I never really put much effort into the plan, sorry Claire."

"It doesn't matter…wait, marksmanship, that's it."

"What?"

"My brother, he will be able to help us out."

"I didn't think you knew where he is?"

"I don't but hopefully by now Leon might have found him so if you contact Leon and tell him everything he can pass the message onto Chris."

"What if he doesn't know where Chris is?"

"Well I'm sure Leon will still help us out."

"Okay, I need the contact information."

"Have you got a piece of paper and a pen?"

"No but I'm sure there's some in the guards office, I will be back in a minute." Alex got up off the floor brushed off her trousers and headed for the guards' room at the entrance of the prison.

It took Alex a while to find a clean piece of paper and a pen that worked, she was just about to leave and go back to Claire when a guard walked in. "What you up to?"

"Just getting a pen and paper, why?"

"I was just askin, anyway Alfred wants to see you ASAP."

"Why?"

"Hey look lady I don't ask questions, okay?"

"Fine, is he in his office?"

"Yeah."

********

Alfred paced back and forth mumbling to himself, "How could she do this to me after all I've done for her. How could she stab me in the back like this especially with _her _that Redfield girl, Alex will learn not to cross Alfred Ashford ever again. She will regret today for the rest of her life."

********

Alex slowly made her way up to the mansion, she had just got to the front courtyard when she heard the biggest bang ever and at the same time the earth moved beneath her feet. Looking into the sky to her left she saw dark smoke rise. There was another bang and more movement beneath her feet. Alex didn't know what was happening, she started to panic, her heart started to race, sweat dripped from her skin but at the same time she went stone cold. A cracking sound drew Alex's attention to the pillar on her right, there was a big crack running down the middle of it, the pillar to her left started to crack as well. She managed to run just in time as both pillars collapsed but it didn't help much as a piece of stone bounced of the rubble and hit her on the head knocking her to the ground. Alex could feel the warmth of her blood running down her head to her neck and the floor; she felt no pain but was sure it was a serious injury. Just before she blacked out she looked up to see a man looking at her, he had blond hair, he was dressed in black with black gloves and to complete the look black shades.

**A/N: **I hope that this story is getting better by each chapter, if not please let me know so I can improve it. Also let me know if you think it is getting better as I go on.


	18. Chapter 18

Albert Wesker, he just stood there looking at the girl. _She doesn't seem to work here or seem to be a prisoner so who is she?_ He took a step forward to examine the girl more closely; she looked like a typical teenager, _but why is she here? _Wesker wanted to know more about this girl but he had a job to do and had no time for distractions. He walked off in the direction of the training facility concentrating on the task at hand.

********

Alfred couldn't believe what he was looking at, his home but in ruins. The walls had cracked and were falling down, some rooms were inaccessible where the doors had been smashed and every where was full of dust and the dead. Alexia was in her room crying into her pillow, it saddened Alfred to see his sister so upset; he knew what he had to do, he had to take revenge upon whoever did this to his home and he knew where to start, Claire Redfield.

********

pThe Doctor walked through the graveyard admiring the damage; he had already shot about 5 zombies that had risen from their graves. He stopped and looked down at Dean's grave with a smirk, "It's a shame you're not alive to see this, I'm sure you would have enjoyed putting bullets into people you don't like, I know I do." He gave a little laugh "I guess you would have been hunting me down to kill me for all the torturing I did to you but I guess things went the way I wanted instead of yours for once." He was just about to walk away but stopped "oh I almost forgot, I will say hello to Alex for you before I put a bullet in her head." The doctor started to walk away and stopped yet again but this time it was for a different reason; the ground of Deans grave started to move. Before the doctor knew it Deans corps had risen from its grave. The doctor smiled the pointed the gun at Deans head "This time I get to kill you." He pulled the trigger, *Click, Click, Click* the sound of an empty clip. The doctors smile faded; Dean stumbled onto the doctor knocking him to the ground. He started to scream as Dean bit chunks out of him.

********

Claire was sleeping silently until the earth beneath her and the ceiling above her rumbled and the lights went out. She sat up listening carefully; she could hear people's screams. The prison door opened and slammed shut, Claire could hear dragging of feet and moans and fear leapt into her body; _It's Raccoon City all over again._ A dark figure stopped outside her cell, there was a click and light filled her cell; look carefully she realised it wasn't a zombie but a wounded guard, the guard that caught her in Paris, he was holding a gold lighter which was giving out the light. He unlocked the door then walked away; Claire hesitated for a moment but then decided to take the chance, she walked out of her cell and headed up the corridor. Claire found the guard sitting at a desk fiddling with a medicine bottle; he stopped once he noticed Claire looking at him. "You might as well go, there's no point in keeping prisoners anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"This place is a mess, the buildings are falling down, people are dieing and there is no way of putting out all the fires."

"What happened?"

"I'm giving you the ticket to get out of here but instead you stand there asking questions, now get going but I will tell you now you won't get far." The guard picked up the lighter and tossed it at her. "It's yours; it was taken from you when you were caught." Looking at the light Claire realised it was the one Chris gave her; she kept it on her at all times for luck. "Thanks, will you be alright?" Claire didn't know why she asked that, after all this guy put her in prison but she guessed it was just part of her nature, caring. "I'll be fine, just get going." Claire nodded understanding that the guard did not want to be bothered anymore and left him.

********

Alex woke but wished she hadn't because the pain in her head was unbearable. She was in a small room and lying on a bed, she had no idea how she had got there. Looking at the table next to her she noticed a note written in Alfred's handwriting.

_Alex,_

_I took the liberty of cleaning the wound on your head, it wasn't too bad and you shouldn't have any brain damage. _

_The facility has been bombed, everywhere is a mess and there are a few fires. With the bombing a few things got broken, I'm sure you know what that means. There is a gun in the cabinet; it only has a few bullets so I suggest you find more._

_Be careful. _

_Alfred_

_p.s If you are in pain I have left you some painkillers. _

Next to where Alex had picked up the note there were two painkillers and a glass of water, _well he can't say he doesn't care _Alex thought as she swallowed the tablets with the water.

When her head was feeling a bit better she made her way across the room to the cabinet, in it she found a handgun, just as Alfred had said. It only had 15 bullets but it was enough for now. Alex was just about to open the door when she remembered something, _The man. _She sat back down for a moment trying to remember what he looked like, _everything he wore was black _Alex didn't know who he was but she was sure he was trouble and someone she didn't want to bump into so soon. _First things first _She thought _what am I going to do? I know there will be T-virus infected creatures and I only have 15 bullets, Claire is still probably in her cell, Alfred is…I have no idea and then there's the man in black. Bullets, that's my first priority, next I guess I will have to find Alfred, Claire should be alright in her cell. After I found Alfred I should go check on Claire and fill her in on the situation. Once Claire is sorted I will have to find a way off this island but what about the man in black. I should find out who he is and what he's doing here. _Alex shook her head, she hated being so curious about people, looking for the man in black could get her in a lot of trouble but she didn't care. _Okay so first find out information about the man in black then find a way off this island. Yep that should do it. _Alex got up from the bed and walked over to the door, bracing herself she pulled opened the door and walked out into a nightmare.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or its characters and places. **

**A/N: **UPDATE: second to last paragraph edited and a small paragraph put in at end of chapter. Enjoy.

Alex didn't know how she had got this far without getting injured. Rockfort Island is filled with zombies and other creatures; so far Alex has use 12 out of her 15 bullets but she was very close to the shooting range and was sure to find some bullets there. She opened the door leading to the graveyard while preparing for the worst; to her relief there were no walking corpses _but wait what's that over there_. Alex walked slowly with her gun aimed at the figure on the floor in the corner of the graveyard, on close inspection she realised it was the doctor, his throat had been ripped out and his abdomen had been chewed, the sight made Alex want to throw up. Turning round to leave Alex came face to face with Dean. "Dean?" Alex didn't know what to do, the man she loved is standing in front of her but his body is all rotten and only hunger could be seen in his eyes. Dean shuffles forward, Alex steps back and stumbles over the doctor. Alex landed hard on her back. Looking up she saw Dean leaning over her dribbling blood; Alex raised her gun, she didn't want to do it but she knew deep down that there was no other way, she aimed at his head and pulled the trigger, the noise of the shot echoed for miles. Alex sat there in the dirt staring at the now dead corps of Dean, she knew it wasn't really Dean but the monster that took over his body due to the T-Virus but she still felt wrong for what she had just done.

It took a while for Alex to get over the shock of everything but she finally got to her feet and ran to the shooting range. Inside there was nothing, no zombies, no dieing people and no blood. The place was deserted; it was like the virus outbreak hadn't affected the shooting range. _This is weird; this should have been the first place people ran to for a weapon and bullets yet no ones here. That could only mean everyone's dead. _

********

Alfred sat on the edge of the bed listening to the still crying Alexia. "Alexia please stop crying, you know I can't stand it when you're upset." Alexia still carried on crying. "Please Alexia. Stop Crying. I can make it all better." Alexia sat up and just looked at Alfred "What?"

"What?" Alexia mimicked "How can you make it all better? Our home is destroyed, there are fires spreading as well as the monsters. You were meant to look after me."

"I do look after you Alexia. So our home is a mess, it can be fixed. To start off I'm going to kill the person responsible for all this."

"Oh, and who is that?"

"Claire Redfield."

"Claire Redfield?"

"Yes, it has to be her. She must have contacted her brother and he bombed the island so I'm going to kill her and when her brother arrives I'm going to kill him to."

"No"

"No?"

"You won't just kill them you will make them suffer."

"Of cause Alexia."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

Alfred sat in his private surveillance room, he was looking for Claire. He must have been looking for half an hour, he still hasn't found her and the broken cameras weren't making things any better. He was just about to give up and go look for her the hard way when he spotted her, she was making her way to the training facility. Alfred grabbed his riffle and set off after her. _No one upsets my Alexia and gets away with it._

********

Alex knew she was meant to find Alfred before she came to let Claire out but the prison was closer so she thought she see Claire first but there was one problem, Claire's cell stood empty. _Where the hell is Claire? Probably the guard let her out before he collapsed from the lack of blood he had left. Now if I was Claire where would I go? I would want to get off this Island and find my brother, that's it! the underground airport. Well I know where Claire probably is but I still don't know where Alfred is so I guess I should look for him now. _Alex left deciding to look for Alfred at the training facility; he's bound to be near the labs trying to find where the virus leaked from.

Claire didn't know where she was going or what building she was in. She couldn't believe that she has yet again got involved in another outbreak, she needs to contact some one for help and the only person she could think of was Leon. _I could send him an email; tell him the coordinates of this place that's if I can find them. _At the moment she was in an office in a big building, there's files scattered around the whole room _maybe one has the coordinates of this place in. _They're all addressed to the training facility, _which must be what this building's called. _After looking through about 30 files Claire finally found the coordinates of the island, she sat at the computer hoping she could send an outside email "Bingo!" she'd manage to send the email to Leon, _Lets just hope he gets here soon._

********

Alex must have searched the whole training facility and still not found any trace of Alfred; she couldn't look everywhere as some of the shutters were locked and her key card wouldn't open them. Alex decided that the only possible way to find Alfred quickly would be to use the surveillance cameras on the island.

Alex now sat in the monitor room; the only sound in the room was the humming coming from the screens; there was only one corps and Alex had already put a bullet in its head so it wouldn't be rising any time soon to feed upon an unexpected victim. Alex had just flicked to camera 15 when something black rushed passed the screen, being curious Alex flicked to camera 16 and there it was again the black blur. The cameras were situated in one of the offices on the lower ground floor of the training facility; it wouldn't take Alex long to get there and find the source of the blur. Without even thinking what kind of danger she could be walking into Alex picked up her gun from the side where she left it and headed out the surveillance room to the office.

********

Albert Wesker a man whose patience is wearing and who's frustration is building. His mission should have been easy; bomb the island for a distraction, land on the island and get what he came for but no, it didn't work that way did it. The distraction went well and so did the landing on the island but the thing that he seeks, Alexia, doesn't seem to be anywhere on Rockfort Island. He had sent his men to search every part of the island for Alexia, most of them died within minutes of encountering a zombie or one of the other creatures but Wesker didn't care after all his men are expendable. The men that were still alive kept reporting back that there still wasn't any sign of Alexia. _Where could she be? If she's not here the only place where she could be is the Antarctic which means I have another long flight. _Wesker pressed his finger to his right ear, "Alpha A do you copy?" a few seconds then "Yeah, over." The leader of Alpha A responded. "Have you and your team depart to the Antarctic facility and search for her there, over" a crackle of static then "Yes sir, over and out." If Alexia wasn't there then Wesker would have to go back to HQ empty handed and Wesker didn't like going back empty handed so his mood didn't improve.

Wesker was just about to leave the room he was in when he heard footsteps on the other side of the door; he took a step back into one of the corners of the room to hide in the shadows, a thing he had got use to after the mansion incident.

Alex stepped into the office; somewhere between her leaving the surveillance room and arriving at the office the lights had gone out, the only light in the office was coming through a tiny window. She had her gun raised but there was no one to aim it at. What ever made the blur on the camera had gone _or it's still here hiding in the shadows. _Before Alex had time to inspect further there was a sound of an explosion, _that must have been close. _More interested in what the explosion was than what made the black blur on the camera; Alex rushed out of the room and headed to where she thought the explosion came from.

Wesker just stood there thinking about his next move. He wasn't bothered about the explosion; he thought it must have been Alfred overreacting about something. _I'll check the underground passages once more and if I find nothing I can leave this place and go look for Alexia at the Artic facility._


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or anything to do with it.**

**A/N: **After rereading chapter 20 I decided to rewrite it as I wasn't happy with the way it turned out. Let me know what you think of this new chapter 20.

Claire's heart was racing; this was the second time she had just about managed to avoid being killed by Alfred. This time though she had raced up to where Alfred was shooting from and followed him through the building but in doing so got herself trapped. She had just come to the end of the corridor when the shutter came down leaving her only to options, door number one or door number two. _Lets take door number two. _Stepping through the door Claire was disappointed, it was a small room with no other way out. She searched the small room but found nothing, _looks like its door number one then. _

********

Alex looked at the barrel on fire, the source of the explosion. Laying scattered on the ground were some bullets, _clearly someone was here but who and what were they shooting at? _Alex climbed up the steps and went through the door leading into the second floor of the training facility. Reaching the end of the corridor Alex knew that something must be up because the shutter was down, she swiped her key card at the key card reader to the right of the shutter, it gave a beep but the shutter did not budge. "Shit" frustrated Alex kicked the shutter and gave a groan.

********

Claire froze with her hand on the handle of door number two. Something had just banged against the shutter and Claire swore that she heard a groan; _great zombies, this is all I need. _Quietly Claire opened the door stepped into the other room and shut it quietly behind her. Looking around Claire realised that the room was more like a small warehouse, there were some crates piled here and there. As she took a step forward speakers crackled above her and Alfreds voice filled the room. "Welcome Claire to my playground that I made especially for you, I do hope you enjoy yourself, oh and don't disappoint me by dieing too soon." Alfred laughed manically then the speaker switched off. _Thank you Alfred now I can have some fun _Claire thought Claire took another step forward a shutter to her left opened, at first nothing happened but then a hand gripped on the side of the wall and a monster swung into view, it was quite big and had one arm which was very long. Claire raised her gun and started to shoot.

********

Alfred sat in the control room watching with amusement as Claire fought for her life. With a quick glance at another screen he saw a figure, with a closer inspection he saw that it was Alex slumped up against a shutter, she wasn't moving. Concerned for her he got up to go check on her but before he left he made sure that the cameras watching Claire were recording so he could watch the feedback later and show it to Alexia who will surly be pleased of his efforts.

********

Alex sat on the cold concrete floor no longer having the energy to go anywhere; she decided that the corridor was safe enough to rest in, after all zombies can't open doors. Alex didn't know what to do next; she no longer could be bothered to find Claire or Alfred as she has had no luck so far in finding them. She thought about leaving, just jumping on a plane and flying back into the world of the living but she didn't know how to fly a plane. Getting up off the floor Alex decided to find another way of the island, _there must be a car or a boat or something._

********

Claire had managed to get through Alfreds demented playground without a scratch on her but she did have a little help from a prisoner that had escaped when the outbreak happened. She was now back outside the training facility heading towards the underground airport that she read about earlier in file; she had waited long enough for Chris to come it was now time for her to get off the island on her own.

Wesker was outside the mansion when he saw her, _she looks so much like her brother, I wonder if she is the hero that he is. _Walking towards her he finally spoke as she went to open that mansion door, "Greetings, you must be Claire Redfield." Turning round Claire's heart skipped a beat as she saw the man that was meant to be dead. "Wesker" she said with hatred. Wesker grabbed Claire by her throat and threw her to the ground; he was just about to teach her a lesson that she wouldn't forget when his ear piece beeped. "What?" he listened then said "okay" Drawing his attention back to Claire he gave her a smirk and said "We'll have this little catch up later" with that he walked away with speed that only he has.

********

Alfred arrived at where he saw Alex on the surveillance camera but she wasn't there no more. He had no idea where she could have gone or if she was alright. Deciding that she is probably fine and that he can look for Alex later Alfred went back to the surveillance room to watch what had happened to Claire.

After watching the playback Alfred was consumed with anger and rage, Claire had yet again escaped her death. Alfred smashed his fist on the keyboard making it beep. Alexia's voice came form behind him "What is wrong dear brother?"

"Nothing sister" Alfred replied not even looking at Alexia. "So the Redfield girl is…"

"…s-still alive" Alfeds throat went dry after the words left his mouth, the fact that Claire was still alive would infuriate Alexia. "WHAT!"

"I'm sorry Alexia, she had help from that prisoner called Steve but next time I won't fail. I'll get both of them"

"There won't be a next time for you because I'm taking over. I will see to it that the Redfield girl dies along with her new friend"


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or anything to do with it, Capcom does.**

**A/N:** WOW! 4 months since I last updated, really sorry to keep you all waiting, hope it's good enough to make up for the wait.

Claire still lay on the ground where Wesker had left her; because of Wesker's arrival everything just got a whole lot worse. In a way she was hopping that Chris wasn't on his way to save her, the last thing she wanted was for Chris to bump into that monster. _With the strength Wesker has somehow gained I doubt Chris will have an easy time with him. _Claire was about to get up when she heard footsteps, her heart started to race, was it Wesker coming back to finish her off or was it Alfred or something else.

********

Alex climbed up the steps to the courtyard outside the mansion, she no longer had the energy to fight all she wanted to do was rest but that was impossible in this kind of situation, rest wasn't an option. Walking through the gate at the top of the steps Alex quickly came to a halt, not too far away she heard movement; she raised her gun and slowly and silently walked forward. As she rounded the corner she was greeted with a gun aimed a bit below her face. "Claire!"

"Alex?" Claire breathed feeling relieved "you scared me half to death; you shouldn't sneak up on people like that"

"Sorry but I didn't know it was you or if it was a person at all, anyway what are you doing just lying there on the floor?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter right now. I'm trying to find something to get the lift that leads to the plane working; you wouldn't happen to know what it is I need would ya?"

"Actually I do and as luck would have it there's one just behind you, how could you miss it?" Alex picked it up and closely examined it, "is this what you need?" Alex handed the hexagon shape to Claire. "First how could I see it when it's behind me and second yeah it's one of them, in total we need three. I picked one up earlier so that only leaves one more."

"Great! I bet Alfred has it in his private mansion."

"Private mansion?"

"Yeah come on I'll show you."

********

Alexia watched her pray on screen socialising with the other figure. "Tell me Alfred, how did the cleaner survive?"

"err…it would appear that she is good with a gun"

"Is that so, well she maybe able to survive a few monsters but will she be able to survive me."

"What do mean?"

"I'll get rid of her when I get rid of the Redfield girl."

"Is it really necessary to kill her, after all she is only a cleaner." Alexia got up from her seat and stood face to face with Alfred. "I think you misunderstand what I'm trying to achieve here dear brother. The plan is to start anew and that means we get rid of everyone involved or caught in this outbreak."

"B-but we will need some servants for when we do start a new life so why not spare her?"

"NO! We've done things your way for far too long, it's now time for us to do things my way and that means I'll kill her and the rest of the survivors if there is any."

"Yes Alexia." Alfred knew he could change his sister's decision, he just hoped Alexia wouldn't catch Alex.

********

The walk to Alfred's private mansion wasn't long but it was difficult; the passage was hidden by a music box which needed a code to move and then there were all the monsters to get pass. When they finally got inside the mansion Alex wished she was still outside, the mansion was gloomy and creepy, it had a big doll hanging from the ceiling which was the same height as the hall they stood in. "Wow, what's that for?" Claire said nodding towards the doll. "I'm not really sure, I've never been here before and Alfred has never mentioned anything about the inside of this place. I suppose it could be his sisters."

"Must be one freak of a sister to have that." Alex laughed "Hey! It wasn't that funny."

"I know but in this kind of situation you have to find the small things funny or you'll go crazy."

"Suppose, anyway lets start looking for the other hexagon and get the hell out of here."

********

Alexia looked down from the highest landing glaring at Claire who made inappropriate jokes about her best doll. _That's right laugh why you still can because you won't be leaving this place alive. _


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or anything to do with it, Capcom does.**

* * *

Claire rummaged through the dresser getting more frustrated by the minute. "we've searched this whole house and it's not here." Claire said slamming the draw shut. She looked around to see that Alex was looking under the bed. "Of cause why didn't I think to look there after all it's not the most obvious place to hide stuff."

"Now then there's no need for sarcasm is there? Anyway there's no where else to look unless you've thought of…….." Alex stopped mid sentence with excitement growing on her face. "What is it?"

"I think I've found something, hold on." Alex did something then there was a click followed buy a bang, Alex would have been seconds away from getting her head crushed by the top of the bed that fell down if she hadn't of moved in time. "that was lucky" Claire said helping Alex up "That was more than lucky I'd say. Looked who'd of thought it" Claire looked to where Alex was pointed, there on top of the bed was a ladder leading to an attic hatch. "Looks like we're going up" Claire said already starting to climb the ladder.

The attic was a circular room with a carousel in the middle, toy's were scattered around the room and a dragon fly was painted on the wall. "So how old is Alfred?"

"He's in his 20's but the room says different."

"yeah. If someone didn't know Alfred that well and saw this room they'll think he's messed up in the head, oh wait he is." Alex ignored the comment and started to look around the room. Claire followed suit knowing her comment was distasteful in present company. Claire started searching through toy boxes while Alex looked through bookcases. After 15 minutes of searching Alex sat down against a bookcase and gave a sigh. "It's not here."

"But it has to be, this is the only place left where it could be. Maybe we should double check these toy bo….is that what I think it is?" Claire said pointing to something on top of the bookcase Alex was leant against. Looking up Alex saw something lying on the edge of the bookcase; it was what they were looking for. "I'll get it" Alex said slamming her back against the bookcase. The slam just shook the bookcase enough for the item to fall into Alex's hands. There it was, their ticket out of here.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Brother, come here!"

"Yes Alexia, what is it?" Alfred said as innocently as he could because he knew by Alexia's tone that he was in trouble. "You told me you hid the Air Force Proof, you said it was hidden well!"

"It is, I hid it where no one would look."

"So would you mind explaining why _they _just found it!" Alfred looked at the monitor to see Alex and Claire standing looking at the item they just found. "I'm..i'm sorry Alexia, I'll go make sure they don't get far with it."

"No, I'll do it, you've messed up to many times." Alexia snatched the riffle from the side and stormed out of the surveillance room.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Even though Claire and Alex found what they were looking for they decided to have another check around the attic to make sure they didn't miss anything important. Alex was looking through books on the shelves while Claire was rummaging through some old newspaper articles; she was just about to stop and suggest they leave when an article caught her eye, it was about Alexia. "Alfreds sister's called Alexia right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Here I found this." Claire handed Alex the newspaper clipping. Alex read it and read it again letting the words sink in. "But this says she's dead, she can't be dead because Alfred talks about her like she's still alive."

"I know but it clearly says that she was killed in a lab explosion. Maybe Alfred likes to think she's still alive."

"no…I need to speak to him, I need to know if this is right."

"I know they're your family and everything but this is not the right time to sort things out. The island is crawling with zombies and god only knows what else plus you don't even know where Alfred is." Alex thought for a minute knowing Claire had a good point but will she be able to live with herself if she doesn't get a chance to ask Alfred about Alexia. "Come on Alex you know I'm right."

"Yeah I know but what happens if I never find out what really happened in that explosion and if Alexia did really die? There's still so much I need to know about my family."

"Well as soon as we get off this island we'll find my brother and he'll be able to find out all the information you need to know, believe me he has good resources." Claire wasn't to sure if Chris could find out all the stuff Alex wanted to know but she was just trying to get Alex to make the right decision. "Okay let's go."

Claire just got down the ladder when she heard the bedroom door close, turning round quickly she faced a woman pointing a gun at her. The woman had long blond hair, pale skin and she was wearing a black and purple dress with black elbow high gloves. "You must be the Redfield girl, tell me where's the girl you were with?"

"I don't know who you mean. I haven't met a girl. Anyway who are you?"

"I am Alexia Ashford and I know your lying, I've seen you and her on the camera's snooping around where you should have not." _Looks like the article was wrong about Alexia dieing in that explosion _Claire thought. "Well maybe you need to use your eyes properly cos there's been no girl with me."

"HOW dare you! Tell me where she is or I'll shoot."

Alex still in the attic could hear everything going on, she also caught a glimpse of the woman, Alex knew straight away who she was before Claire even asked. Alex looked round the attic for something she could use as a weapon but there was nothing and Alex didn't want to use her last few bullets but she had no other option.

Alex jumped through the attic hatch and landed with her gun ready. Two shots were fired, Alexia's missed but Alex's hit her target. "ahhh" Alexia shouted as she took more shots at Claire and Alex which missed as they dived out the way. While Claire and Alex were stumbling to there feet Alexia run through a secret door. "Shit, Claire you ok?"

"Yeah, where'd she go?"

"Through that door. Come on lets go after her."

Alex slowly pushed opened the door checking the room as she did so; the room was another bedroom that looked identical to the one they were just in. Alexia wasn't in there but there were droplets of blood. "Hey what's this?" Claire said picking up something off of the music box. Alex took it off Claire to take a closer look "It looks like a wig but why would Alexia need a wig?"

"Maybe it's for her dolls" just then Alex heard a noise, looking up on top of the bed she saw Alfred. He made a lunge for her but she quickly moved out the way making Alfred land with a thud on the floor. Alfred quickly got up and turned to face them, Alex could clearly see that he was wearing make-up, the same make-up that Alexia was wearing. Noticing the shocked expressions on their faces Alfred turned around to come face to face with his reflection in a mirror. He saw himself but at the same time he saw Alexia "What it can't be...ahhhhh" Alfred run out the room still screaming. "What was that all about?" Claire asked looking at Alex for answers, "They're the same person."

"What?"

"Alfred and Alexia are the same person."

"You mean like a split personality?"

"Yeah but why didn't I notice it before. I've been around him for months and never picked up on it."

"If Alfred didn't know himself then there was no way you could have known." Just then an alarm started going off and a woman's voice came through the speaker "The self destruct system has been activated. All personnel to the evacuation point. The self destruct system has been activated."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N so I didn't like this chapter much and decided to change a few things. For example involving Steve. Enjoy, new chapter should be up in about a week.

The Alarm went on and on, Alex's heart beating faster and faster with every second that passed. She was sure if she didn't slow it down she was going have a heart attack. "I don't believe it! After everything I've been through this is what ends it, a bomb that's gonna blow up this shit hole that I called home. There was so much more I had to do with my life, why did I even bother coming here."

"Shhh Alex, it's going to be alright. I've been in this situation before, we have enough time to get to the airport and get off this island." Claire held Alex by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes "All we have to do is move and keep moving, stop for nothing and I mean nothing. You got it?"

"Okay if you're sure we can make it, lead the way."

Alex was running with all her might, dodging zombies here and there. As she rounded a corner she smacked into something and bounced to the floor as did the object she collided with. Alex got to her feet as quick as she could and came face to face with a stranger. "Steve!" she heard Claire shout behind her. "Who's Steve?"

"He's one of the prisoners on this island. He helped me out earlier."

"Helped you out? I saved your life babe and don't you forget it."

"Fine you saved my life. Anyway we don't have time for this; this place will blow at any minute."

********

"It can't be! She's been here with me all this time. I've seen her, I've spoke to her and it all seemed so real."

"What seemed so real dear brother?"

"A-Alexia?"

"Well of course who else would it be?"

"But you're not real. They showed me, you're just a reflection." *Slap* "How dare you. How dare you speak to me like that after all the thing's I've done for you, the years I've stood by you and now you turn to me and say I'm nothing, not even real."

" But you went after Redfield then all of a sudden I was there and you were gone then when I looked in the mirror I was…..."

"…..Nonsense, I was with you the whole time. You came with me to finish of Redfield; you thought it was too dangerous for me to go walking round on my own. The bullet wound must be making you delusional if you cannot remember any of this."

"You were the one who got shot not me."

"Oh Alfred, you must be running a fever. Can you not remember diving in the way of bullet to protect me?" As Alfred looked at his right arm he noticed the bullet wound and realised his sister was right. "I am sorry Alexia, It's been a hectic day and so much is going on in my head. I'm sorry if I upset you, I meant none of it."

"It's alright I know you didn't. Now come we must finish off this Redfield girl and her friends once and for all."

********

Alex couldn't believe that they got to the plane and there was still time to spare. "So which of you two can fly a plane coz I know I can't." Claire shook her head but Steve smiled, "I know how to fly this baby, I can get us out of here in no time."

"Well then lets go" Claire said racing to the lift that lead down to the plane.

Steve took a seat and started flicking switches as fast as he could knowing everyone wanted to get out of this place as fast as they can. "Ok everything seems to be in order and the plane's ready to fly."

"Wait! The bridge's not raised" Claire pointed out of the window at the obstacle in there way. All hope faded in an instant; none of them knew if there was enough time to raise the bridge before the self destruct system went off.


End file.
